spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Biography of Magnus Septim II
}} Locations Skyrim *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *Bards College, Solitude; On one of the bookshelves in the library area. *Castle Volkihar, on a table. *Chillfurrow Farm, inside. *Deepwood Redoubt, on a table. *Dragonsreach, Whiterun, in Farengar Secret-Fire's library. **Also in the Jarl's Quarters, on a table in the lower section. *New Gnisis Cornerclub, Windhelm, on the uppermost floor. *Riftweald Manor, Riften, in the basement, after a series of traps. *Pickpocketed from Karita on the Throat of the World. *Viola Giordano's House, Windhelm, on a bookshelf. Content The man who would be Emperor of Cyrodiil was born Magnus Septim Gratino, an son of General Aerician Gratino and his wife, Sabrira Afrenshield of Bruma in 5E 165 at during the reign of Emperor Claudius Septim II. City of Bruma had been popularity during the years before Magnus's birth. When Magnus was just over a year old, he was taught good activities such as hunting, horseback, reading, and fighting. As Magnus becoming more popularity, he realized that he was the son of the Imperial general during the Great War. Magnus and his father visit Emperor Claudius Septim at Imperial City about young Magnus's future. All who met Magnus in Bruma described him as a handsome, personable boy, charming, interested in sport, magic, and music. Even assuming diplomats' lack of candor, Magnus seemed, if anything, a blessing to the future of the Septim Dynasty. When Magnus was about six-seven, Magnus's father Aerician died in 5E 171/172, peacefully in his sleep. Being heartbroken after his death of his father, his mother Sabrira re-married to Emperor Claudius II–making officially adoptive son and the emperor making full, alongside with his mother, making full custody of Magnus, which Sabrira had birth with him. After being adopted and officially member of the Second Septim dynasty, Magnus's full name was charged and his family surname was removed and thus making an official personal name, Magnus Septim. His new adoptive father Emperor Claudius spoke to Magnus that he may or not willing to enlist in the Imperial Legion. Now heir to the throne and adoptive son of the Emperor, Magnus Septim enlist in the Imperial Army. Even he was devoting worship of two Ten Divines God Talos and Goddess Marisya, both God and Goddess of War. During his military career, Magnus was able to reach the rank of Optio and then soon the rank of Decurion. As Decurion, he controls an handful of other Centurions with Magnus. At one event, Magnus and Centurions were ambushed by bandits. Magnus was severely wounded but managed to defeat the bandits, after the battle an Imperial General Marlena Avanto promoted Magnus with rank of Legate. Than his adoptive father again promoted Magnus with the rank of Consul. As Consul, he were an to live in Bruma and protect and promote the government's citizens and interests there and military general. Then both Claudius II and the Elder Council promoted improving Magnus with the top rank of Praetor or Field Marshal of the Empire in 5E 181, the youngest Praetor of the empire. As Praetor, he led his forces to re-took and re-stationed Fort Imperial-Nords Border, a garrison fort stationed near the borders of Skyrim and Cyrodiil. The fort is home of the bandits, and so Magnus planned to re-took and successfully took it and Magnus with remaining Imperial legion becoming now imperial controlled fort, and Magnus making his personal home and station. But were multiple attempts by bandits and Orsish Warbands, but Magnus and the garrison defeats the bandits and orcish warbands. Magnus were also plan to marry which he was heir of the throne, but failed because of Elder Council declined and was making him make feel bad with Magnus said that the council is think that he's the Mad Emperor long ago, but Magnus decline the claims. Magnus met and later married his Dunmer cousin Kintyra Septim III, the daughter of his uncle, Matilvus Septim, the brother of Claudius II. The other reason for the marriage was more personal. Kintyra was as shrewd a diplomat as she was beautiful. They can have children, but they don't have any issue. On the 13th of Frostfall, 5E 184, Claudius II died quietly in his sleep. The news reached to Magnus at the fort about the news, Magnus was heartbroken. Magnus and Kintyra rode to the Imperial City to be crowned Emperor and Empress of Cyrodiil. Magnus was nineteen years old and while Kintrya is eighteen years old. The Elder Council convened on 5E 185, to validate Magnus's position as Princeps and, as it had done with Claudius before, extend the powers of the position to him. Magnus, however, attempted to play the same role as Augustus: that of the reluctant public servant who wants nothing more than to serve the state. As Emperor of Cyrodiil, Magnus was becoming popular from rising from General. There were multiple times that King Falcar of Alinor planning to invade Tamriel, but Falcar was confronted by both Magnus Septim and High King Kardaril Elsinlock that it would be attempted war by breaking the 300-year peace treaty when Magnus's ancestor Marisya Septim signed in 4E 201. By 5E 195, Cyrodiil was once again popular again, after Marisya's reign. The worship between both Aldmeri and Ten Divines, which recently that Marisya Septim becomes an Goddess. Just like Marisya Septim, his reign was popular in Imperial and High elfs to allowed worships their gods. Magnus was going to re worshiping Reman or the Worldly God, an legendary Emperor-hero of the Second Empire but it was allowed to worship. Magnus failed to produced a child on multiple dates in 5E 201, 5E 207 and the third attempt that they failed and done with it on 5E 213. There are many legends about his acts as Emperor, he allow High elfs to live Cyrodiil, he keeps Tamrielic Alliance inducted and keep the factions of Tamriel save. Magnus was figuring or rather or not that he have plans to invade Akavir, but it would be end of his reign and life, just like Uriel V. One of the accounts that one time on 7th of Rain Seed, Magnus sees Marisya and both Magnus and the Goddess considered best friends but ancestors and have been talking about twenty minutes, which Magnus continued to reign or forty-eight years. On the night of 5th of Second Seed of 243th year, Magnus Septim II died peacefully at aged of seventy eight. He was succeeded by his wife and cousin, Kintyra, which she reigned for 14 years, before passing the scepter to Kintyra's great-grandson, Titus II. After Magnus's death, Magnus remaining one of the greatest Imperial generals and Emperor; he might have been hailed as an exemplary, but kind ruler. The result was a stronger, more consolidated empire. He was buried next to both his biogeology father and adoptive father, Emperor Claudius II. At the start of his reign, Magnus who was elected-Emperor, he selected one of legate who commanded his fort, but the fort was renamed to Fort Magnus to name his honor and bravery. During Magnus's reign, he gained a lot support from High Elfs, some with his ancestor Marisya but in fact some of the High elfs generals, nobility and citizens (who is loyal to the Empire) made permanent citizens of the Empire. Magnus's personality described as being honest, have masculinity, and never back down from the fight. He also had been good memories with his parents and even his adopted father. Magnus did make content with the goddess Marisya, Goddess of War, Peace and Destruction. Appearances